kurt blames finn for missing his meds
by loh122
Summary: kurt freaks out in glee when he forgets his meds. review and let me know what you think


Finn pov-

Finn watched his brother closely. He watched his foot tap rapidly. His eyes darting around the room, from the clock to the door and back to the clock. "Fuck" he thought "hes getting jumpy" with that thought he took out his phone and sent a text to his brother "hey, you ok?" was what the text read. He watched as kurt sent a text back "ya, fine" was what the text read, finn swallowed, if kurt was texting like that they were at code orange, one away from red. While staring at his phone he hears kurt mumble something and then Santana replies. He looked up to judge his brothers reaction, no sooner does his eyes meet his brothers he knows its to late, he knows all hell is about to break lose.

Brittany pov-

People think I'm stupid. But I'm now, I choose to act that way because it's a shield, or a mask, like my dolphins calls it. Anyway, people think im stupid, but I am very observant. Im in the back row sitting next to san, as I'm watching my dolphin. Hes fidgetting in his seat, tapping his foot. I look around and notice that finn is staring at my dolphin, his face showing worry. I watch them text. I was almost focused enough on them when I heard it, my eyes flicked to my dolphin when he spoke "This is stupid, Rachel sucks, she cant even hit that note" even though he meant it as a whisper I could hear him, I was sitting behind him. And I know Santana heard him because she spoke up after him "oh shut it pear hips. We all know you can't do it better, remember your mess up on wicked solo" she was being her normal self, I was really the only one who knew the real Santana, she didn't mean to add venom to her speech, she just did it as her mask. After san made her comment it seemed like everything went quiet, then I notice my dolphin standing, I thought he was gonna leap diva style like Rachel does sometimes. What he did next scared me.

Tina-

To this day I will say it again and again, I always said allowing the jocks to watch our practice was a bad idea, but of course Mr. Schue didn't see that, maybe now he will learn to listen to us.

Kurt pov-

I was already having a bad day. First I left the house without taking my meds. The ones the control my bipolar, which is very bad. I have only been off it for ten hours and my mind is already racing, my blood is boiling. I want that cooling calming feeling back so bad. I thought everything would be fine in glee, that is my escape from all the hassle of the world, but no. Of course Mr schue had to do something stupid, this time it was allowing the dam stupid jocks to watch us practice. How in the name of gaga does that help.

I sat listening to Rachel rant about a song until mr schue gave in and allowed her to sing it. My phone buzzed alerting me to a message, checking it I found it was finn. Normally I would appreciate him asking if I am ok, but with out my meds it made me even madder. Finn took it very well to be honest, after the wedding I sat down with him and had a chat with him. I wanted to explain why I was so jumpy and moody after the whole basement bomb as I have taken to calling it. When I told him I had bipolar he took it very well, even helped me when it came time to tell noah. The reason I had to tell noah was because me and him are dating. Only finn knows, noah wasn't happy at first but he calmed down after a few kisses. It was half way through the song when I made my comment "She sucks, she cant even hit that note" I muttered to myself, thinking no one had heard me, I was wrong. "Oh shut it pear hips, we all know you cant do it better remember your mess up on wicked solo" With that one comment I snapped. I know I shouldn't have, me and Santana had become very close, but with out my meds I just snapped. I stood up and was prepared to just walk out, I would have found my way to the locker room and beat up on the punching bag but of course luck was not on my side today.

" Hey fairy, were you going, this to manly for you" One of the jocks called laughing, the other jocks laughing along with him. I turned my gaze on him and he froze, I knew what he could see pure burning anger, none that has ever before been seen through these eyes. I saw red "Manly? You wouldn't no manly if it bit you on the ass, you fucking stupid fuckin meat head pimpfaced shit for brains dick wad" I spat, venom on every word, anger seeping through my pours, I stalked over to him, the room had gone quiet with my outburst "You think your so much better than me, why because you can throw a dam ball around and tackle other fuck tards to the ground" I spat, he flinched back into his seat "just because I don't like sports doesn't make me any less of a man you ass wipe" I turned to leave the room when another jock just had to be big man on campus "no it just makes you a faggot you.." what ever he was going to say was cut off by my fist hitting him square in the jaw, my next blow hitting him in the eye "You fucking stupid piece of cunt monkey shit head" I was shouting swears with each punch I landed on the boy, his friends sat back for a moment dazed as I beat there friend before they jumped to pull me off. The first one who grabbed me I twisted his wrist and tossed him over my shoulder, the second went to tackle me and I side stepped making him trip on the jock already on the ground. The third jock had grabbed me from behind and held tight "You fucking shit head" I growled kicking him in the shins until his grip loosened, with his relaxed grip I spun around and kneed him in the groin, when he doubled over I kneed him again in the face and smirked at the sound of a crunch, I was about to land another blow when I was being grabbed again, about to strike I stopped when I heard the voice "Princess" the voice had a instant calming affect on me, the voice belong to none other than my boyfriend, I turned my head to meet his eyes, I wanted to run away right than when I saw in his eyes the sadness "noah.."I whispered, I looked around me and took in the damage. The four jocks that were sitting in on practice were all either had blooded faces or were holding their groins. I turned to look at my friends and my heart broke. Brittany was shaking and clutching a rather shocked Santana. Rachel was hiding behind finn who looked so sad, even though he knew about my problem he still felt useless when this happened. Tina was behind mike. Mercedes stood halfway behind sam, his arms out to the sides to protect her. Artie and rory hid sugar and quinn behind them. I felt tears stinging my eyes, I had caused such a mess and so much pain. I didn't even try to fight when they flowed down my face.

Puck pov-

My heart broke just a bit when I saw the tears. "princess, look at me" I said softly, waiting until he looked at me "Don't worry about it. Those jocks will be fine in a few hours. And No one is mad at you, well maybe the jocks but no one cares about them." I grinned when I felt a slight giggle "our friends are just worried, they have never seen you like this. Or heard you" I said smirking, kurt hated swearing and when this happened he didn't remember anything that he said, and telling by his blush I knew I was right "what did I say?" he asked softly bowing his head "To much to repeat again. I think you scarred tinas virgin ears" I said loud enough for everyone to hear and I laughed "HEY" Tina protested from her place behind mike " I am no virgin" she shouted then quickly went red, as did mike. " Can someone tell me why my boo just went tarzen on those apes?" Mercedes asked, she slowly made her way in front of sam, as everyone started to calm down. I sighed I knew this would happened one day, they would find out about it "kurt, you want to tell or should I?" I asked softly giving his cheek a quick kiss, ignoring the gasps from the girls. "you please" I heard his reply and looked at our friends "Kurt has bi polar. If he misses his meds he goes off the handle like he did today. Normally he will take it out on a punching bag in his room or what ever he can get his hands on. But as you can see that didn't happen, because some people don't know how to keep their mouths shut" I said directing my sentence at those on the ground "Why did you kiss him pucker man?" Santana asked eyes narrowed, I sighed "Because me and him are dating. Have been for the past three months" I said smiling holding kurt tighter when I noticed him trying to get free from my hold at santanas question. The expected responses were heard "why didn't you tell me boo?" Mercedes asked "Dam man when did you go gay?" artie asked, I had to laugh that seemed more of a finn question "This can not be you are simply messing with him pucker man, that will ruin our chances to win" Rachel said stopping her foot, big nose bitch. The others merely stayed out of it or gave their congratz "I am not gay. I am bi, and I don't like labels." I narrowed my eys at artie who ducked his head "he didn't tell you Mercedes because I wasn't ready to let others know" I smiled at the girl "and I am not messing with him Rachel, I really love kurt. And if I had my way I would marry him as soon as he is eighteen, but since we will still be in school in a state that doesn't allow it I cant" I blushed as soon as I realized what I said, I felt kurt go still. I haven't told him I loved him yet and here I was saying marriage "sorry princess. I know I haven't even said those words to you yet and here I am ranting about marriage even though you can find someone so…" I was cut off by a pair of lips connecting with mine, after what seemed like forever those lips were gone and I was gazing into my boyfriends eyes "I love you too noah pucker man, and I would love to marry you, someday" he said with a smile, my heart instantly filled with so much love I felt like a dam unicorn, I looked at everyone staring "oh umm, yea. Well I should prob get him home and to his meds. Mr. Schue?" I asked permission he nodded "don't worry about the jocks, I am sure we can think of something. Im sure sue would love to help when I tell them they were harassing kurt" he said with a smile, I smirked and left with kurt, carrying him to my truck. Once his meds were in him again I was going to punish him, I smirked at that thought, kurt loved to be punished.


End file.
